


Love to the Rescue

by watcherofworlds



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dadcliffe, Daring Escapades, F/M, Kidnapping, Philinda - Freeform, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: After decades of peace, trouble has come to the Nine Kingdoms. Jemma, princess of the kingdom of Skelion, has been kidnapped by a mysterious villain known only as "the Ward". Fearing for their daughter's life, King Phillip and Queen Melinda send letters to every royal in the Kingdoms, pleading for aid. All refuse to lend their help. All, that is, except one- Holden, king of Academie, who commands his adopted son Leo to travel to Skelion and pledge his service to the king and queen in finding their daughter. His motives are not pure, however- he seeks to form a marriage alliance between Academie and Skelion, and believes that sending his son to help find the lost princess will be just the push Phillip and Melinda need to grant their daughter's hand to him. Despite his misgivings about both the task ahead of him and his father's motives, Leo agrees to do as his father commands. In truth, he has been in love with Princess Jemma since they were both children, and he knows that he can not willingly leave her in danger when he is the only one who might be able to rescue her from it.





	1. Trouble in the Nine Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts).



“You wanted to see me father?” Prince Leo asked, entering the private chambers of his adoptive father, King Holden.

“Yes, come in Leo,” King Holden said. I’m afraid I have some grave news.” He turned in his chair to face his son, hands folded in his lap, his face grave. “Princess Jemma has been kidnapped.” Leo’s stomach twisted.

“By whom?” he asked, struggling to keep the worry out of his voice. He must not have succeeded, because his father’s face softened with concern.

“We don’t know,” he said. “The only clue was a note left in the princess’ chamber that read ‘Courtesy of the Ward’. This villain, whoever he may be, left no other hints as to his identity, and no ransom notes or demands of any kind. King Phillip and Queen Melinda fear for their daughter’s life. They’ve sent letters to every royal in the Nine Kingdoms, pleading for help.” The king gestured to the open letter on his desk to empathize his point.

“Isn’t this a job for Shield?” Leo asked, in an attempt to deflect the urge to pledge himself to King Phillip and Queen Melinda’s service then and there. It was a valid question- Shield was the group responsible for keeping peace and order throughout the Nine Kingdoms. The handling of matters such as this would normally fall to them. King Holden, however, shook his head.

“The king and queen believe that Shield has neither the resources nor the experience to handle this. There has been peace in the Kingdoms since since the day the organization was founded. We had all thought that the days of princess napping were far behind us.”

“Apparently not,” Leo muttered.

“Indeed,” Holden agreed, nodding. “Which brings me to why I called you here.”

“And that is?” Leo asked

“I want you to travel to Skelion and pledge your services to Phillip and Melinda in finding their daughter,” Holden replied.

“Why me?” Leo asked. “Not that I’m unwilling, but do you mean to tell me that there wasn’t a  _ single _ royal in  _ eight _ kingdoms who was willing to lend Skelion their aid?” King Holden shook his head. Leo pressed his lips together and said nothing.

“Don’t look grim, Leo,” Holden scolded. “There is a bright side to all of this.”

“And what could that possibly be?” Leo snapped.

“I know that you’ve been in love with Jemma since you were both children,” Holden began.

“My personal feelings for the princess are hardly relevant right now,” Leo interrupted irritably.

“Don’t interrupt me Leo!” Holden said sharply, cutting him off mid-sentence. “However you misinterpreted my previous statement, this is  _ not _ about your feelings. This is about doing what must be done for the good of your kingdom. People have been desperate to form a marriage alliance with Skelion since the moment the princess came of age. Bringing their daughter back to them may be just the push Phillip and Melinda need to grant her hand to you.”

“I should have know you had an ulterior motive,” Leo growled through clenched teeth. 

“You make it sound so sinister,” Holden said dismissively. “I am simply doing what needs to be done to ensure our kingdom’s future.”

“Fine,” Leo said, his voice tense and strangled by anger. “I’ll do as you command, but  _ not _ because you commanded it. I will do it because  _ somebody _ has to help Phillip and Melinda find their daughter, and since no one else will do it, it might as well be me.”

“Rebellion doesn’t suit you, Leo,” Holden replied disdainfully. “However slight it may be. Nevertheless, I am glad that you have decided to see reason.” Leo opened his mouth as if to protest, but then shook his, apparently deciding against that course of action.

“When do I leave?” he asked instead.

“At once,” Holden answered sternly. “Now, I’d get moving if I were you. Your carriage is waiting, and you don’t have long to prepare.” Leo gave his father a stiff bow, turned on his heel, and left the king’s chambers behind to prepare for his journey.


	2. Midnight Meeting

Hours after his son had left, after he had send sent a letter off to Skelion informing the king and queen that they should expect him within the week, after the business of the day had been attended to, King Holden returned to his private chambers. As the heavy oak door boomed shut behind him, he spoke.

“Is it done?” he asked the seemingly empty room, though he knew the answer.

“It is,” replied a voice from the heavy black shadows in the corner of the room. If Holden squinted he could just make out the owner of the voice, though he was nothing more than a silhouette, black against deeper black. 

“Good,” Holden said. “And the king and queen are unaware of my involvement in the princess’ disappearance?”

“Of course,” replied the voice from the shadows. “There’s a reason why my services don’t come cheap. The king and queen are none the wiser, not will they ever be.”

“Excellent,” Holden said. “Then everything is going exactly according to my plan.” He was speaking more to himself than to the figure in the corner now.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” the Ward, for that was who the figure was, said, his voice a lazy drawl. “Why all the subterfuge? Why not simply publicly ask the king and queen to grant their daughter’s hand to Prince Leo? Why get me involved at all?”

“ _ Because _ ,” Holden replied teresly, “Phillip and Melinda are damnably obstinate. Since the day their daughter came of age, they have flatly refused to marry her to anyone they think unworthy of her. Unfortunately for every monarch in the Kingdoms with a child of marrying age, that’s everyone. They do have one exploitable weakness though- they are firm believers in the idea that one good turn deserves another. They stake their honor and their personal integrity on it. Do a good deed for them, and they will pay you back in kind.”

“So you think that if Prince Leo returns their daughter to them, they’ll grant him her hand?”

“I don’t  _ think _ they will, I  _ know  _ they will. Repaying debts owed is a matter of personal pride to them. Since the day I ascended to the throne of Academie, I have studied the other monarchs in the Kingdoms closely in order to familiarize myself with the weaknesses they posses that I might exploit for the benefit of my kingdom in the future. It is because of these efforts that Academie will one day be the greatest of all the Nine Kingdoms, greater even than Skelion.” His rant finished, Holden fell silent.

“And here I thought monarchs had no ambition,” the Ward remarked after a moment, amusement coloring his tone.

“We don’t all peak when we take the throne,” Holden scoffed in reply. “Only a fool sits comfortably in their seat of power.” Silence fell once more. Somewhere in the palace grounds, an owl hooted. 

“I’ll take my leave of you now,” the Ward finally said. “There are many hours left in the night, but many servants roam this castle,and it would not do for one of them to find me here.” Creeping through the shadows until he reached Holden’s window, he hoisted himself onto the sill and paused there for a moment, silhouetted against the bright moonlight streaming in through the window.

“Farewell, Holden the Schemer,” he said. “If you ever need another princess kidnapped, you know where to find me.” With that, he launched himself out of the window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
